


Ideas | For you all

by Hanamaki_chan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hickeys, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Mermaid Au!, Panic Attacks, Pasta ok, hickey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamaki_chan/pseuds/Hanamaki_chan
Summary: I make up all these ideas for fanfics right but I never seem to make them fanfics, so I'll just post my ideas here and if you decide you like it so much, make it! Comment on the chapter when your done bECAUSE I WOULD LOVE TO READ IT AND SEE HOW OTHER PEOPLE SEE MY IDEAS!





	1. Pasta || Bokuaka

Surprise Bokuto is the rich boy instead of Akaashi and like one day Akaashi comes over and Bokuto's like "Yo Akaashi, ever had this!!!" And puts a bowl of pasta in front of his face and he eats it and INSTANTLY FALLS IN LOVE WITB IG HES LIKES BOKUTO SAN THIS IS AMAZING. And Bokuto now buys Pasta straight from America just for Akaashi because he loves him ok.


	2. Help! // kiyoyachi

So like I was like owo what about kiyoyachi angst and then so I was like OWO EX T R  A A NN GG ES ST

so like trigger warning ok 

so Yachi gets these panic attacks right and they happen a lot surprisingly and so she'll usually be at home for a few hours just kinda of in a corner crying silently and one time she texts kiyoko about it and kiyoko is there RIGHT AWAY LIKE NYOOM bc obviously Kiyoko lives near Yachi since she had walked her home a few times (IN THE ACTUAL SHOW SO) and she just sets Yachi in her lap and whispers sweet lovey things and cradles her giving her small sweet kisses on the cheeks and I'm sobbing already it's not even angst okay it's so cute


	3. Switch // Bokuaka

IMAGINE BOKUTOS AND AKAASHIS PERSONALITIES S W I T C H E D

FXKIFDK AKAASHI WOULD BE LIKE "Spike! Spike! Wanna practice???!! Let's go !! I'll toss to you!! Spike for me!! Please please pplleeasse! Did you see that Bokuto-San?!" And Bokuto is like oh je sus and is rlly tired and can't keep uP WITH GHIS ENEGERTIC KOUHAI 

BUT LETS NOT FORGET BOKUTO GETS INTO EMO MODES SO SW I TCH AKAASHI GETS THEM NOW! So whenever his tosses are too fast or too slow or too low or too high he gets more and more sad and like one time he actuaLLY CRIED AND EVERYONE WAS LIKE HOLYS HIT WHAT DO WE DO NOHNONO WHY IS HE CRYINX HAKDJCKEOJDMFEOMZL

im sobbing again this is to cute 


	4. Merman // IwaOi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thIs will be a more serious one ok owo also yes I'm gonna attempt 100 ideas by my birthday (April 21st)

Oikawa lounges in the water as always, sometimes on top of a rock, other times in a small cave under the water, or just floats on the surface. He waits. For no one or nothing to be exact, he just waits. He waits for something exciting, something fun, anything really. 

One day he spots a human, walking along the shore and he gasps. 

"Human! Human! A human! An actual human!" He cheers

the man looks down at him, tilting his head, not really knowing what to do.

"IT LOOKED AT ME!" He yelled as he swam in circles in the water.

"Hello..?" The man said.

"You speak! Hello human!" He grins.

"um.. hi?" The human didnt did know how to take into realization he was talking to a merman.

"What is your name?!" 

"Hajime, Iwaizumi Hajime." He stated, "And what about you?"

"They call me Tooru oikawa!" He smiled.

"what exactly are you?" Hajime asked.

"Ah, you couldn't tell? A merman!" He grinned again, showing his sharp teeth.

Hajimes eyes widened, "O-oh.." He remembers the stories, of how Sirens eat people by attracting them with their voices.

"no no I'm not bad! Im good i swear! Please stay." Oikawa didn't like being lonely. He had friends yes, but he wanted something new and fresh and fun. And Hajime was the perfect thing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a mermaid au mood


	5. Senpai // Bokuaka

The first time Akaashi ever called Bokuto, senpai. 

Akaashi was a first year and like he didn't really know about Bokuto. All he knew was that the 3rd years at the time told him to practice with Bokuto because they'll have to sync together once the third years leave. So when they first practice together it's as much as Bokuto does like always and at the end Akaashi is just kinda like "Hey Bokuto-senp.." He was stopped when he saw Konoha and Saruki telling him to stop, but he couldn't stop it, "senpai.." 

Bokuto just looked at him with the widest eyes as everyone around them was like "Pray for Akaashi." And before you know it Nyoom Bokuto is literally crushing Akaashi like how has this kids ribs not break by now Bokuto has bara arms even as a 2nd year. 

#prayforakaashi2k17


	6. Kyouhaba / Hickeys

I just really love hickeys okay? And you know what makes me mad. I HAVENT FOUND A SINGLE ONE SHOT OF KYOUTANI MARKING UP YAHABA???

We all know Kyoutani would so be possessive over Yahaba it's noT EVEN FUNNY. Like he would totally be the one to bring the other closer to him, and protect him. He would totally mark him up and down to show that "hey back the fuck off man this is  _mine._ "

He's one of those people that'd probably tell Yahaba like "You're mine, and only  _mine._ "

AND THATS SO HOT?? 

Seriously just give me Kyoutani marking up Yahabas precious milky smooth skin.

* * *

 

(I decided to write a bit since I'm bored).

Yahaba and Kyoutani were at Kyoutani's place, hanging out. Yahaba was in Kyoutanis lap as they sat on the couch, watching T.V. Kyoutani was scrolling on his phone, on Instagram he looked at Yahabas profile.

He was quite popular for his beautiful features, which made Kyoutani pretty angery. People called him pretty, and everything, and asked to date him. He hated it. Yahaba was  _his._ No one else's.

Kyoutani put his chin in between Yahabas neck and shoulder. He kept it there for a moment before biting down on the bare skin nearest to there. 

Yahabas eyes widened as he gasped from the sudden attack.

"What the fuck?!" Yahaba yelled, Kyoutani just grunted, averting his gaze. 

"What was that for, Kyouken?!" He complained. 

Kyoutani mumbled something. 

"What?" Yahaba asked.

"You're mine." Kyoutani said as he stared at the side of Yahabas neck, before his mouth latched onto it, sucking at it.

"F-Fuck! Stop doing that! There's no reason." Yahaba whined breathlessly as Kyoutani continued making marks. 

"Always reasons.." Kyoutani mumbled into Shigerus skin as he continued leaving more and more marks, they were very red.

 

AND THATS ALL I HAVE sorry but I can't write too much or that gives away the purpose of ideas fanfic


	7. Kyouhaba // Muscles

OKAY so I heard kyoutani has damn fine back muscles and AmaZINg abs and so I'm kinda like wtf where's all the fics of Yahaba swOONING over them.

But not just that it's like he loves tracing over them and touching them and just putting his hands all over them. 

And thennKyoutani will be like "why the fuck are you touching my back."

and Yahaba will just be like "Because it's nice"

And kyoutani really can't say anything else because Yahaba won't let him leave. Of course everyone think Kyoutani is the thug of the relationship but holy fuck Yahaba can threaten even if you're dating him.

or or

Yahaba keeps messing with kyoutani and he gets annoyed, pinning him down Bc hot!!! And Yahaba grinning because this is what he wanted. So they make out for a bit and then Kyoutani like takes his shirt of and Yahaba wanted this and is trailing his hands over his back and chest and Kyoutani is getting annoyed at how Yahaba does that all the time. So he shocks he when he bites down rlly hard on his neck and sucks, and he knows it's the spot that Yahabas weak at and Yahaba just went into a total daze.


End file.
